Resistive exercising has long been incorporated into athletic training and therapeutic regimens in order to help prevent injury, enhance performance, and rehabilitate muscles after injury or surgery. Conventional isometric or isotonic exercise devices have been used to provide avenues for strength training and muscle therapy without the cost and space required with more bulky equipment. In particular, many types of single loop bands or single strip bands of elastic material have been developed that allow a user to manually exercise based solely on the resistive action provided by the band. For example, the user may exercise with an endless loop band by holding the band toward one end with a hand or a foot and attaching the other end of the band to a stationary object, such as a door, or holding the other end with another hand or foot. Often, in order to obtain and maintain a proper grip on conventional bands, a user must loop the band multiple times around their hand or foot, or tie knots at an appropriate location in the band. These methods to provide effective handles at appropriate locations along a conventional band often result in damage to the band and/or a localized pressure on the hand or foot area, i.e., a cutting in of the band, due to a significant narrowing of the band in and around the area of the knot. To avoid this digging-in effect of the knotted band, the user may rely almost entirely on a finger grip, for example, rather than mounting the band over a larger portion of an extremity, such as a wrist or ankle. Some users, such as the elderly or those with extensive damage to the muscles of the hands or feet, for example, may not be able to effectively grip the bands and thus may deviate from a therapeutic regimen prescribed by a physician to strengthen and/or rehabilitate damaged muscles and/or cause additional injury to themselves. To alleviate this discomfort, some users may rely on special handles that have to be separately attached to the exercise device, resulting in additional cost and complexity that can be discouraging to users.
There is a need for an exercise device that permits easy and efficient use without the need to reconfigure the device with knots or constricting loops, wherein an isotropic nature of the material used to make the device allows the device to easily contour to the shapes of surfaces, providing reduced slip when mounting to various objects, for example, while simultaneously being capable of shaping to the contours of a user's anatomy for added comfort.